


Christmas Party

by Turtlez



Series: Reverse Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is Will, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Slight mentions of blood, slight pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlez/pseuds/Turtlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bit suffocating to be surrounded by so many people and keep up so many conversations at once, if allowing them to talk while he laughed at different intervals and confidently stood there was even considered an actual conversation. Dipper Gleeful did not have anything in common with anyone that hoarded around him, but he kept up his act perfectly. He looked around the room, until he felt a surge of magic somewhere near him, knowing exactly who it was- it seemed like William was able to arrive on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot I did for the gravity falls secret Santa.

There had only been a couple times when Dipper Gleeful had been at a complete loss and this situation just happened to add to the short list. He had no idea what to give William Cipher, his dream demon lover, as a gift for Christmas. His options were limited, considering that the demon had the ability to conjure up anything in existence from any possible dimension. Dipper had never remotely cared for anything in regards to gift giving, since it was obvious what other people wanted for the Christmas season. 

Mabel always got what she wanted year after year, which was a chance to humiliate others without any repercussions or having someone to turn into a new toy to play with and string along until she got bored of them, but even that was up in the air with Pacifica in the picture. Instead of introducing her to an airhead like previous years, he had just given her a new set of throwing knives and a sweater from the 80’s so she could give to Pacifica- since it was obvious that she was struggling with finding something for the blonde. Mabel had not smiled, but by the way she had not fussed or bitched on her way out, he knew that she was satisfied with his gifts. Everything was changing so much with the new people that had entered their lives, and the new emotional baggage that came with them. At least Stanley was still happy with just receiving an absurd amount of money or gold, and Stanford enjoyed any sort of pendant to add to his shrine of the supernatural. 

In return, all he asked for most of the time was some form of magical artifact or something that added to his collection of knowledge- nothing much. All his family had to do was embark on a most likely deadly task to retrieve the artifact. Every year, he would leave a paper around the house for one of them to discover, instructing exactly what they would have to do to retrieve the item. Although, most of the time he would leave out some of the warnings- because he should not do all the work for them, they should at least struggle a little bit. It was always fun to see them returning out of breath and probably traumatized by the experience. Dipper could, of course, venture into the wilderness to look for the item himself, but he preferred to exploit the Christmas spirit. In the end, it was always better to get someone else to do the dirty work for him. 

However, adding the dream demon to the equation kind of messed up the entire thing. He actually had to think about what he could possible give that crybaby, who already had everything planned out for him. Every time they saw each other, the dream demon would bring up the perfection of his gift and how much Dipper would love it. The guilt was almost getting to him, and that never seemed to happen beforehand. The fact of the matter was that did not have much time to think about the gift, considering that he would be going out to a town's party. 

His great-uncle Ford would have to open up his mansion, which he used to perform rituals and sacrifices. Therefore, everyone would be having a Christmas party on top of a magically hidden blood soaked land - along with animal and human remains. It had been such a pain to waste so much magic to cover it all up, but it was better than actually cleaning up the mess. The sight was definitely one of the most disgustingly, disturbing thing that he had ever seen, but also very interesting. He would need to ask his great-uncle to let him watch a ceremony once in a while.

Dipper fixed his bolo-tie around his neck, adjusting the magical amulet on it. He was taking his sweet and precious time getting himself ready, before he would have to go out to the celebration in the ballroom area. He had made a mental map of the entire area, remembering the locations of every single mistletoe that was positioned in the room. He would rather die than be forced to give one of these obnoxious fans a kiss. He wondered briefly, as he brushed any stray hairs on his forehead away, how many of them would stay if he let his magic wane and allowed them to see the gruesome sight that they were dancing on top of- since they were quite literally dancing on people’s graves. If only he could, but as always it was important to keep the facade up. 

He took one more deep breath, letting a smile bloom on his face. It was going to be a tiring night, but he had gone through worse in the nineteen years he had been on earth. He got up from his seat, heading into the direction of the blaring, headache-inducing music. He walked through the hallways, weaving through the maze with practiced ease. The two men that were situated in front of the two large doors, opened them upon his arrival letting him see the sight of the ballroom in its full glory. 

The Christmas tree arranged at the edge of the room glowed with the lights set upon it and the star illuminated gloriously on the top. There were decorations as far as the eyes could see, and all the color was a bit blinding. The decorations were wrapped around every staircase and there was mistletoe at various places in the room, the many statues in the vicinity all had those ridiculous red hats on them. The buffet on the side of the room was filled with variety of delicious food, along with the traditional eggnog and punch. There were also people walking around with plates filled with small bites of food and glasses of drinks for anyone to pluck one out. The dance floor was filled with bodies flowing through on the dance floor, while others spoke in hushed conversations on the sidelines of the room. Everyone already seemed to be having their share of fun that immediately came to a momentary pause when he walked into the room. All eyes were on him and that meant it was show time. 

"Evening Ladies and Gentleman, you could have been anywhere else in the world to celebrate your holidays, but you chose to be here with us in our humble little town." He smiled, as the attendants of the party began to shout back their admiration at him. He gave them a moment and laughed as if he were a bit bashful of the attention. "Thank you very much for blessing us with your presence. Let's make this a very memorable night." He smiled charmingly, watching everyone applauding like he had just performed one of their acts. Even after his speech some of them continued to stare, but he paid no mind to them as he walked towards one of the servers with the drinks tray. 

Before he entered the heart of the ballroom, he was already surrounded by fans, who began to talk his ear off. He internally screamed, but simply smiled and nodded at all of them. They all went on about this and that- everything of unimportance to him. Some were even bold enough to brush their hands against his arm or press up against him, all in all getting way too chummy with him. It was a bit suffocating to be surrounded by so many people and keep up so many conversations at once, if allowing them to talk while he laughed at different intervals and confidently stood there was even considered an on actual conversation. He did not have anything in common with anyone that hoarded around him, but he kept up his act perfectly. He looked around the room, until he felt a surge of magic somewhere near him, knowing exactly who it was- it seemed like William was able to arrive on time.

Dipper let a small smirk adorn his lips, ignoring the dream demon's presence behind him. The girl that currently had his right side in her grasp leaned forward and whispered something into his ear about meeting her under the mistletoe. While the one on his left side giggled, trying to pull him onto the dance floor. All Dipper could do was try hard not to feel too revolted at the thought of kissing someone that wasn't Will, along with pushing away the feeling of annoyance since he knew his feet were going to be trampled on by all of the people who wished to dance with him. He just wanted to turn around and give William his undivided attention. All he needed to do was find a way to distance himself politely from the two girls, and basically everyone else, before he could focus solely on William. 

As he began to think of a plan, the two by his side became more insistent with their advancements and others were already walking his way to join in on the commotion. Their perfumes were assaulting his nose, their voices were so annoying, but he needed to keep smiling. The girls on his sides both leaned in very close to him, fluttering their eyelashes. They were moving in too close to his personal space. When he was about to step away, he heard someone snap their fingers behind him. Both of the girls that had been too bold jumped away from him like they had been burned. Before he could ask or even come up with an explanation, an arm hooked with his and he was being led away from the scene. It took a moment for him to compose himself. He looked to the side, his eyes landing on the dream demon's flushed face and the slight scowl on his face. When their eyes met, the demon flushed even more, growling out. "You're mine." 

Dipper felt a shiver run down his spine, in the possessive tone in the dream demon's voice and he could not help agreeing. "All yours William." 

The dream demon hummed, before they arrived to their destination: the empty balcony of the estate that had been covered by the snow, which continued to fall upon them. It was quiet for a while between them. Dipper let the shock from the dream demon's actions recede before, his face and voice went completely blank. There was no need to keep the act when no one was around, and his cheeks were eternally grateful for the small break. He put his drink down on the railing in front of him, and taking a side glance at the demon next to him. "I have to say, jealousy looks very good on you, Cipher." 

William's cheeks took on an unnatural, deep blue hue, before he started to fidget a little bit. "They were getting too close to you." The demon pressed closer to him, radiating some of his body heat, Dipper could not help but let him lean into him, enjoying their arms hooked to each other as they watched the scenery below them. The demon speaking barely above a whisper, but clear enough for Dipper to hear. "I don't like it. You belong to me." 

"My, my, so much confidence, William. What makes you think you have any claim over me?" Dipper cooed, a bit mockingly to see how the demon would react. There were only a few times Will had actually shown this demonic side of himself and he liked seeing it. He wondered how far his possessiveness went, when he was pushed. 

However once the words were spoken, the dream demon seemed to shrink into himself. "I'm sorry. You're right. Y-you can do what you wish, Burning Forest." William apologized, the heat coming off of him decreasing significantly. 

"I'm teasing you. I already said I enjoyed it, so don't go about getting yourself down for no reason, Cipher." He sighed out, rolling up his sleeve and exposing the triangle on his wrist. "We have a deal remember, you forgetful triangle. That's the claim over me and the one I have over you...stupid." He added the insult as a second thought, the smile on Will's face making butterflies appear for a brief second and he needed a way to push it away. 

The demon smiled and nodded, moving to sit on the balcony. He grabbed Dipper's wrist pressing a light kiss on it. "Of course. How could I possibly forget that." 

"I don't know, you tell me." Dipper said apathetically, muttering a spell to freeze the glass over the windows so no one would be able to see them. "I believe, I have made it quite clear how I feel about you." He got his wrist out of the light hold, caressing the demon's cheek. Their heated breath condensing the frosty air, intermingling as they moved closer to each other's lips. Instead of giving him the kiss that William expected, he rubbed their noses together. William laughed at the touch, and Dipper allowed a small curve of his lips.

Afterwards, they began to talk about their day until there was nothing else. They watched the view in silence, enjoying the way the snow piled on the backyard and making it look like a winter wonderland. He waited for Will to have something to say, because he could not think of anything and standing here by the dream demon's side was beyond comfortable. It was better than being inside being talked to death by the guest- and anything else in the world really. 

After a while Dipper began to feel a chill, deciding that it was time for them to head back inside. Without much protest he led the dream demon back inside, they had made it five feet into the room. When Dipper felt a push of magic, shoving him a few feet to the right. His eyes flashed a dangerous, icy blue as he scanned for the person in charge, when he met the mischievous eyes of his sister. She smiled at his scowl, before pointing at something above him. He followed her fingers, his eyes landing on the mistletoe wrapped around the chandelier above them. He heard a squeak from his side, and saw William mouth agape and eyes wide. His usual surprised, super cute expression. All eyes were on them, waiting to see his next move. The entire night Dipper had been dreading being caught underneath the mistletoe, but knowing that he would be kissing William filled him with a strange sense of peace. 

Dipper smiled, wrapping an arm around the demon’s waist before he could run off. He placed a gentle hand against his cheek, slowly closing the distance between them. The meeting of their lips was a short touch of their lips, chaste and sweet. There were slight gasps that served as background noise, as they lightly melded their lips together. By the time they pulled away, Will mewled at the loss of contact. His eyes slowly fluttering open with a bit of a struggle, and it was the most beautiful moment and precious gift he could have asked for the night. He did not care if his reputation or his fans, for the night all he wanted to do was spend more time with the demon in front of him- and he finally had an idea what to give his sweet lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late holidays!


End file.
